Manse of Blessed Winds' Serenade
Das Anwesen, dass Tepet Leilani und Tepet Silko zu ihrer Hochzeit erhalten haben, um "dort zu leben, sich zwischen ihren Pflichten für das Haus zu erholen und Kinder groß zu ziehen". Lage Das Anwesen liegt auf der Gesegneten Insel, gut 120 Meilen westlich von Lord's Crossing und etwa 80 Meilen (Luftlinie) südlich von Traiter, auf einem Hügel, der an der Südwestseite steil abfällt und einen herrlichen Blick auf ein Flusstal bietet. Ein Wasserfall, gespeist aus dem kleinen See auf der Hügelkuppe, ergießt sich in mehreren Kaskaden nach unten und vereint sich mit dem breiten Fluss. Nach Norden und Osten dagegen fällt die Erhebung sanft ab. Ein Pfad führt durch einen kleinen Wald zur nächst gelegenen Siedlung, Vale of the Nightingale. Beschreibung Auf einer Wiese, direkt an dem kleinen See, wurde das Anwesen aus Stein und Holz erbaut. Die Zeigel der Gebäude sind blau glasiert, die Giebel weisen Schnitzereien auf, die den Unbefleckten Drachen der Luft zeigen. Herz des zweigeschossigen Anwesens ist der'' ''Turm der Manse, ein filigranes Gebilde aus fugenlosem blauem Stein, dass sich 14 Meter in die Höhe erhebt und in einer Kuppel aus blauer Jade mit filigraner Spitze endet, in dem sich auch der zentrale Hearthstone-Raum befindet. Im Inneren des 6 Meter durchmessenden Turmes führt eine freie Wendeltreppe bis unter die Kuppel. Die Wände weisen Öffnungen auf, die dem Turm von Außen eine Ästhetik geben, als wäre er aus steinernen Blumen erbaut. Durch diese Öffnungen und Löcher weht beständig Wind, der die im Inneren aufgehängten Kristalle zum Schwingen bringt und so beständig eine leise, wunderschöne Melodie spielt. Einmal im Monat muss der Turm rituell gereinigt werden (Maintenance 1), eine Aufgabe, die in der Regel ein zum Haushalt gehörender Mönch übernimmt. Um den Turm herum liegt der mittlere Flügel. Ein zweiflügliges Portal aus hellem Holz, in dass kunstvoll eine Sturmszenerie geschnitzt wurde, bildet im Nordosten den Haupteingang. Von dort gelangt man in einen Vorraum, in dem man Kleidung und Waffen ablegen kann. Dahinter liegt die Eingangshalle, in deren Marmorboden ein Mosaik aus blauer Jade einen Drachen zeigt. Goldene Akzente verleihen dem Raum ebenso Pracht wie der große Kristall-Lüster an der Decke. Zwei Treppen an den Seiten führen auf die Ahnengalerie, in der unter den Bildern der hochgeschätzten Familienmitglieder Jadeplaketten hängen, die ihre Taten rühmen. Von hier aus hat man im Obergeschoss Zugang zum Musikzimmer auf der einen und zum Salon auf der anderen Seite. Von beiden Räumen gibt es eine Tür in die Bibliothek des Anwesens. In dieser finden sich neben allerlei Gedicht- und Geschichtsbänden Werke über Kindererziehung, Kampfkunst, Militärtaktik und Gartenbau, Bücher zur musikalischen Bildung, trockene Bürokratieschinken und Atlanten. Bemerkenswert ist jedoch die gut sortierte Sammlung zum Thema Geomantie (Archiv: Ocult - Geomancy) und ein Werk mit 5 terrestrischen Zaubersprüchen. Im Untergeschoss des Haupthauses befindet sich linkerhand das Speisezimmer, während man rechts in die Gute Stube gelangen kann. Von dieser gelangt man durch einen kleinen Flur in die privaten Gemächer des Hausvorstands. Zentral nach Südwesten gelegen ist ein großes Schlafzimmer ''mit Himmelbett, Außenkamin und weichen Teppichen. An einer Wand hängt ein großer Spiegel, ringsherum hat ein Künstler frivole Szenen gemalt. In diesem Raum liegt auch die ''Eingangstür zum Turm der Manse. Rechts und links dieses Schlafzimmers - und mit diesem durch je eine Tür verbunden - liegen die beiden kleineren Schlafzimmer ''(''Blumenzimmer und Nachtigallenzimmer), beide ebenfalls mit Doppelbetten ausgestattet. Die Wände zum großen Schlafzimmer sind wie die Tür schalldicht isoliert, so dass man in dem einen Raum nicht hört was in dem anderen vor sich geht. Zudem können die Verbindungstüren von Seiten der kleineren Schlafzimmer aus abgeschlossen werden. Beide Schlafzimmer verfügen über ein Umkleidezimmer und einen Aufgang in die Bibliothek. Der rechte Flügel, der sowohl von der Eingangshalle alsauch durch die Gute Stube erreicht werden kann, ist ein rechteckiger Gebäudekomplex mit einem Garten im Innenhof. Von der Eingangshalle erreicht man den Festsaal, der den ganzen nordwestlichen Teil des Flügels einnimmt. Ihm gegenüber, im Südosten liegt das Dojo des Hauses. Nach Westen hin, am See, liegt im Erdgeschoss das Badehaus, in dessen steinernem Becken gebundene Elementare das Wasser auf Wunsch zum Sprudeln bringen können. Im Obergeschoss befindet sich eine Terrasse mit einer steinernen Ballustrade und wunderbarer Aussicht. Zwischen Guter Stube und Garten liegen das'' Meditationszimmer'' und die Schreibstube. Der linke Flügel beinhaltet neben der Küche vor Allem Gäste- und Kinderzimmer sowie sanitäre Anlagen. Auch das Schulzimmer findet sich hier, im Obergeschoss. An dieses angrenzend gibt es den Raum der Generäle, in welchem ein großer Sandkasten die Darstellung berühmter Schlachten erlaubt. Durch das Schulzimmer kann man wiederum in das Musikzimmer im mittleren Flügel gelangen. In diesem Flügel befinden sich auch die kleinen Räumlichkeiten der wichtigeren Bediensteten. Auch dieser Flügel besitzt einen Innenhof - dieser ist gefliest mit einem kleinen Gazebo in der Mitte. Der linke Flügel ist auch der einzige Flügel mit einem zugänglichen Keller. Neben Lagerräumlichkeiten befinden sich hier vor allem 4 Zellen für ungehorsame Sklaven oder die kurzzeitige Unterbringung von Gefangenen. Auch eine Straf- und Folterkammer befindet sich hier, diese ist jedoch fast leer und schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden. Außerhalb des Gebäudekomplexes gibt es noch den Stall sowie ein Wirtschaftsgebäude, dass neben Räumlichkeiten für Diener auch eine Backstube, ein Webzimmer, die Waschstube und eine kleine Schmiede beinhaltet. Besonderheiten Der Träger des Herdsteins kann die Räume des Haupthauses nicht nur nach Belieben mit einer frischen Brise oder Wohlgerüchen füllen, das Haus reagiert auch mehr oder weniger subtil auf ihn, sofern er ebenfalls Luft-aspektiert ist. So kann es sein, dass sich die Melodie, die die Manse spielt, je nach Laune und Stimmung verändert (etwas, was der Träger des Herdsteines im Übrigen auch willentlich herbei führen kann), kalte Winde durch Räume wehen oder die Schritte entweder verstärkt oder gedämpft werden. Solange sich der Träger des Steines im Haus befindet, kann er seine Stimme zudem in jedem beliebigen Raum (oder auch in allen) erklingen lassen oder fast beliebig Geräusche erzeugen. Zudem besitzen die meisten Räumlichkeiten eine Plakette aus blauer Jade, durch die ein jeder mit einem anderen Raum sprachlichen Kontakt herstellen kann. Die Bibliothek erlaubt es einem Studierenden die Occult-Spezialisierung Geomancy zu erlernen oder einmalig Occult zu steigern, als habe er einen Lehrer. Zudem gewährt die Bibliothek einen Bonuswürfel auf alle Geomancy Würfe, sofern man die Bibliothek konsultieren kann. Zusätzlich enthält die Bibliothek folgende Zaubersprüch des terrestrischen Zirkels: Calling The Stalwart Servitor, Cirrus Skiff, Food From The Aerial Table, Hound of the Five Winds und Demon of The First Circle. Wichtige Personen *Tepet Leilani *Tepet Silko *Adler, ein fast vierzigjähriger Mönch des Unbefleckten Ordens, der sich nicht nur um die rituelle Reinigung der Manse kümmert, sondern der Familie auch in spirituellen Fragen zur Seite stehen soll. Hier können noch bis zu vier weitere Menschen beschrieben werden, die beim Haus dabei sind Geschichte Die Manse ist schon recht alt. Der Baustil des Turms weist auf die frühe Zeit des Shogunats hin, vielleicht sogar auf das Erste Zeitalter. Die Gebäude dagegen sind aus jüngerer Zeit, von Künstlern - aufstrebenden wie namenhaften - geschaffen und sorgfältig gepflegt. Als Leilani und Silko das Haus erhielten, waren einige Räume komplett und durchaus nobel eingerichtet, in anderen waren offensichtlich Möbel entfernt worden. Man sagt, das Haus sei vorher von Tepet Juziri bewohnt worden, einer Zauberin, die sich mit dem Bau geomantischer Strukturen beschäftigte, jedoch vor einigen Jahren unter - jedenfalls in der Öffentlichkeit - unbekannten Umständen verschwand. Früher einmal soll das Haus, den Geschichten zufolge, gar für eine Zeitlang als sommerlicher Landsitz für Tepet selbst gedient haben, auf den er sich zurück zog, wenn die Kaiserin gerade in wichtigen Staatsgeschäften unterwegs war. Werte Haushalt Magnitude: 0 Backgrounds: Retainers 2 Manse Aspect: Air Level: 2 Creation Points: 4+1 Weakness: Maintenance 1 Powers: Attunement Recognition (0), Basis Senses (0), Cosmetic Displays (0), Well-Flavoured Air Aspect (1), Mela's Sweet Whisper (1), Magical Conveniences: Whirlpool, Pleasant Scents (1), Archive (2) Hearthstone: Gemstone Of Surface Thoughts (Air 2) Attunements: Tepet Kiremano, Tepet Leilani Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Blesses Isle